Things Aren't What They Seem
by Sun-diva
Summary: The entire gang is taking a vacation! This should seem like a fun and relaxing trip. Only, someone is murdered mysteriously, and one by one people start disappearing. Suddenly no one knows who to trust anymore. Things just aren't what they seem anymore.


**Disclaimer:** If I really did own Naruto, do you think I'd be writing fanfic about it?

**Summary:** It sounded like a perfectly normal idea: a simple vacation to a near by hotel. But everything goes wrong when someone is mysteriously murdered and the whole gang is locked in the hotel with no way out and a murderer among their ranks. Suddenly, nobody knows who to trust. Things just aren't what they seem.

**A/N:** Okay, so I've finally decided to stop procrastinating, get a move on, and write this fanfic. Note that Neji and Tenten, Asuma and Kurenai, Anko and Kakashi, and Shikamaru and Temari are already together in this fanfic.And, of course thank you to my beta, Moon-Diva—what would I ever do without you?

**Couples:**

Shikamaru/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Neji/Tenten

Sasuke/Sakura

Asuma/Kurenai

Anko/Kakashi

Implied Ino/Choji

Well,I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Things Aren't What They Seem_

_Chapter 1: A Seemly Normal Idea_

"REALLY?! All right!!" shouted a certain blond, orange clad energy ball, punching the air with his fist. He and the brown-haired boy standing next to him high-fived (the dog sitting on the brown-haired one's head barked and wagged his tail), much to the annoyance of the 14 other people in the room.

"Shut up, Naruto!" the rose-haired girl standing on his other side him yelled. "And you!" Sakura said, rounding to Kiba, "Stop encouraging him to be stupid with you!"

The rest of the people in the room just sighed or shook their heads.

"To answer your much unneeded question: yes, really," replied a blonde woman, sitting behind a desk. All eyes snapped back to her, their attention trained on her once again. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted—" Tsunade pointedly looked over at Naruto and Kiba, who both didn't notice "—it has been decided that you all are getting a long deserved vacation."

Silence followed her announcement, save Naruto and Kiba who were saying things such as: "Yeah!" and "This is gonna be the best!"

"Is something the matter?" asked Tsunade, frowning. "I would have though that you kids would be happy to be having a vacation." She purposely ignored Naruto's following outburst of: "Whadda mean?! Of course I'm happy!!" and Kiba's nodding, agreeing with what Naruto had just said.

"Yeah, well," said Sasuke, stepping forward, "it's it a little odd that you're just letting us all go on a vacation—needed or not—when Konoha is in dire need of extra ninjas." He ended with raised eyebrows. Everyone one else in the room exchanged looks and nodded, agreeing with what Sasuke had just said.

"Ahh … about that," began Tsunade. "Well … you see …" she trailed off. "It was all Kakashi and Jiraiya's idea!" she muttered, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

_It's obvious. They bribed her_, everyone thought.

"Well, of course it was! It's just the thing all you genins need!" said Kakashi and Jiraiya, appearing suddenly in the room.

"Hey, I'm a chunnin," Shikamaru corrected lazily.

"Just think about it! A beautiful, luxurious, expensive hotel, huge rooms with spectacular views, and a giant swimming pool: just to name a few!" Jiraiya chimed in; paying no attention to Shikamaru's correction. "Aanndd … A massive training ground!" Upon hearing this, the boys' looks of utter boredom became looks of interest, save Shikamaru, who still looked as uninterested as before. "Complete with target stands, jutsu scrolls, weapons …" Jiraiya let his sentence fade off, seeing as he had already captured the boys' attention, except Shikamaru's. "The perfect training base, in short."

"Yes! Doesn't it sound perfect?" asked Kakashi looking around at the genins gathered in the Hokage's office.

"I think it sounds perfect!" Ino said dreamily, though not referring to the training base. "Who knows what can happen on trips like these?"

"YES! You will discover the spring time love and the fountain of eternal youth!" Gai exclaimed, tears in his eyes, popping out of nowhere, clasping his hands together. "You must go Lee!"

"Yes, sir!" Lee responded back, with tears in his eyes also. The rest of the people in the room sweat-dropped.

"Uh … yes. Moving on," Kakashi said, clearing his throat. "What do the rest of you kids think? Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Lee are up to it."

"I think it'll be fun," replied Tenten, glancing at Neji.

"I agree," said Neji, crossing his arms. "But, only because I want a rematch with Naruto. No other reason."

Tenten smiled at him.

"Alright! You got one!" Naruto shouted. "I want a match with Sasuke too!!"

"No," was Sasuke's reply.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because."

"Ahem," Jiraiya coughed. "Anyone else wanna go?"

"I'll go to have a rematch with Gaara," Sasuke said impassively.

Sakura squealed in delight, saying "Then, I'm going too!!" Everyone in the room turned to look at Gaara.

Gaara regarded Sasuke coolly. "Fine."

Kankuro shrugged. "If Gaara's going, I guess I'll go too."

"You're both going?" Temari asked, glancing at her brothers from where she was currently lounging on Shikamaru's lap. "I guess I'll have to go and look after you two idiots, in case you get yourselves killed."

"We'll be perfectly fine," replied Kankuro, glowering at Temari. Gaara said nothing.

"Yeah, yeah," Said Temari airily, waving her hand. "I'm coming anyway. Sounds like it'll be interesting."

"Is that the only reason you're coming?" Sakura and Ino asked her incredulously.

"Ye—" Kankuro started, but was silenced by Temari's foot connecting with his shins.

Temari shrugged in reply to Sakura and Ino's question.

"Of course, Shikamaru's coming," Temari said, leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Right?"

"When the hell did you decide …" Shikamaru started, frowning at Temari, only to be shut up when Temari's eyes narrowed

"Right?" She asked once more in a tone that clearly said that if Shikamaru didn't agree, he would feel pain.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes—receiving a sharp jab in the ribs—and replied dryly, "Right."

"Alrighty!"Said Kakashi, smiling. "Anyone else?"

"Um," Hinata said hesitantly. "I-I t-think I-I'll g-go."

"What about you, Shino?" Jiraiya asked. "There's lots of interesting bugs on the hotel grounds!" Jiraiya persuaded.

"I suppose I could take time off," Shino said.

"And what about you, Choji?" Kakashi asked. Everyone turned to stare at Choji, who was currently eating out of his favourite BBQ flavoured chips.

"I think I'll stay here," Choji answered, turning away to head out the door.

"Are you sure about that?" Jiraiya said with a gleam in his eyes. "Then, it's your choice. Oh, well. And here I thought you'd enjoy all the food at the hotel and restaurants." Choji stopped. "Just think of it … All-you-can-eat Korean barbeques, pre-paid for meals, all the bags of chips your stomach desires …" Choji twitched.

"ALRIGHT!! I'M COMING!!" Said Choji, spinning around, with a crazed look on his face.

"Good," said Kakashi smiling, clapping his hands together. "You all need to be packed and ready by nine o'clock tomorrow morning, ready to go. Make sure to get a good nights rest! That's all!" He and Jiraiya disappeared.

Tsunade, who had been silent all the while these things were occurring in her office, now shouted, "ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!_ NOW!!_"

The genins, plus one chunin, all fled before Tsunade could inflict pain on them with her inhuman strength.

* * *

So … What do you think?

Please review!! Thank you ! And please no flames! "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all" as the old saying goes. Thankies!!

Peace out,

≈Sun-diva≈


End file.
